


Whipped

by AnnaHawk



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: "Wait universes" dirty sister, A Lot of Food Talk, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Baking, Consensual Sex, Cooking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everything is consensual, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Light Spanking, Playing with Food, Reader is a tease, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, Slight Comeplay, Smut, Some Fluff, This is pure filth, cooking together, shane loves it, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: You planned a nice afternoon of cooking and baking with Shane.But you can't help teasing each other until you are the one to take it just that little bit too far.Filthy smut happens
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s), Shane Walsh/Reader, Shane Walsh/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirty big sister to Frank Castle X Reader's "Wait, Universes?" fic I posted last week and based on this [Tumblr Ask](https://neatmonsterr.tumblr.com/post/615228437112700928/p-okay-cause-i-felt-kinda-guilty-about-you-only) as well.  
> I so didn't plan on making this what it has become. In my mind it was supposed to be about as sweet and T rated as the first one. But after a few comments on Tumblr asking me to make it smutty when I mentioned I wasn't sure about it, I just went that way... And then my brain melted and this happened.  
> I'm an explicit writer okay?... You'll know that by now if you've read my other fics, but THAT... boy oh boy...  
> Amaya, we already established Shane transforms us into dirty hoes... this fic is the proof. Hope you enjoy it ;)

“You’re kiddin’, right?” Shane's voice is slightly incredulous from where he’s standing next to you in your kitchen.

He arrived at your flat a couple minutes ago and seems to already regret his decision to come.

You’d asked him to join you so you could prepare dinner together. So you’d told him to come mid afternoon since he’d had the night shift the previous day and a free day after that. He’d even managed to get a few hours of sleep before coming to yours. 

Now, okay, you hadn’t told him the specifics of the preparations and what it is exactly you plan on cooking and baking. Because dinner actually includes a main course _and_ a dessert.

You really love to cook and especially to bake. So you'd thought it could be fun to do it with Shane. Cooking a meal with someone else has always been enjoyable to you. And it had been some time since you'd been able to do it. 

You and Shane haven't been together for long but you feel very comfortable around each other. It had been a while since a man had been able to make you feel so at ease with one. 

Shane can be gruff at times, his temper rising quickly and making him lash out verbally, even over simple stuff and you’d already gotten into epic shouting matches with him. Because when he gets like this, you get angry with him and you will never back down before him, especially when he’s just frustrated with work or something similar and you’re not even responsible for his bad mood. 

This said, he comes down just as fast as he flares up and always accepts it when you yell at him in those moments. 

Because he knows his faults. And he would never say something he actually doesn't mean. 

He’s blunt and honest to a fault and can come off as downright tactless sometimes, but at least you always know where you stand with him. This is definitely something you really like about him. If he doesn't like someone, they'll know it.

Yeah, so despite his irritableness at times, when you’re part of his close inner circle, he’ll take care of you. He might be brash but he’s also kind and incredibly thoughtful and takes all of his relationships seriously. No matter if it’s with his friends and family or with you. When he’s with you, he’s with you fully. 

And this is why you’d thought that cooking together could definitely be fun. 

“Why else did you think I’d ask you to come at four in the afternoon?” you ask in return as you lean a hip against the kitchen island, smirking faintly at his slightly overwhelmed expression.

But your question seems to make him snap out of his shock as he blinks a few times and angles his body to yours, getting slowly closer.

“Thought we were gonna do something else before eating… Y’know… get the hunger goin’ n’ all that” his voice is low and seductive as he approaches you, sliding an arm over your hip and down your ass to pull you to him. 

You lift both your hands to his chest when you make contact with his body and lean a bit away from him with an amused chuckle.

“Oh, I know you Walsh. If I agree to this now, we're gonna end up eating some gross take out” you push an index finger into his chest to reinforce the point.

“We could make it quick” Shane lowers his face to where your neck becomes shoulder and teases his lips over your skin.

“You don’t know quick when it comes to sex” you laugh even though you incline your head to the side to let him continue. 

When his hands drift into your pants to grab your ass again, you catch his wrists and stop him.

"Behave!" you chastise with a small laugh as you push his hands to his stomach to keep them away from you and try to step out of his space. But he follows you until you're trapped between him and the kitchen island, his hands coming up to rest against the hard surface behind you at your hips. 

He looks at you from under his brows while he bites his lip and licks over it, his eyes already darkening as they travel to your mouth. 

He knows the effect this particular gaze has on you but you're on a mission here and you really don't want a quickie when you could take your time later. 

So you cup his face with your hands, slide your fingers into his curling hair and let your thumbs stroke gently over his jaw as you draw him to you for a kiss. 

Shane makes a pleased sound, probably thinking you're giving in, as his hands already slide from where they had been on the counter to ghost them up your sides and to your back to get you even closer. But you manage to keep the kiss deep yet slow though, making sure to infuse it with as much feeling as you can before you lean away a fraction.

"Please?" you whisper and Shane actually stops in his movement of resuming the kiss. 

Instead, he pulls his own head away a bit more and stares into your pleading eyes. 

He scrunches up his nose unhappily and looks away while he tilts his head slightly from side to side before he huffs and finally steps away.

"Fine! If it's so damn important to you, fine" he grumbles reluctantly and rakes a hand through his hair.

And this right there is one of the other reasons you’re falling for that man even more. When he knows something is important to you, he would do anything for you to have it. Even if he huffs and puffs about it. But you know it’s all good natured.

You grin happily and kiss him once chastely on the lips, earning a grumbled "Yeah, yeah" from him and walk back over to where you put all the ingredients for dinner. Shane joins you a second later and looks at everything apprehensively.

“What are we making anyway?” he inquires as he lifts one plump tomato to his face and then throws it up in the air a few times.

“Don’t play with your food” you joke with a small mocking smirk and catch the tomato before he can when he throws it up for the fourth time. “We’re making lasagna first and then a cake” you finally tell him and Shane visibly perks up at that.

“Lasagna?” he repeats with interest. 

“Yup. And we’re making the tomato sauce from scratch” you lift the same tomato as before between you and give it a little shake.

“Jee, you like making things complicated, huh Darlin’” Shane snorts and shakes his head in amusement. 

“Hey, be happy I haven't been able to find a new rolling mill, otherwise we’d have done the pasta too” you inform him and throw him a small dirty look.

Shane lifts his hands, palms outwards, placatingly.

“Alright, alright. Just tell me what to do” he then presses his body to your side and kisses the shoulder that’s closed to him. 

Mollified by his cooperation, you give him a huge grin and start explaining everything and take Shane through the motions.

He’s a bit awkward at first. He more or less knows how to cook but he has never made home made tomato sauce before or anything that requires that much time and effort. 

“Wait until we get to the cake” you smile impishly and Shane groans defeatedly. 

You laugh merrily and press a light kiss to his cheek while he stirs the slowly bubbling sauce to which you just added the cooked minced beef.

You hum pleasantly at the fragrance rising from the pot and you see Shane smile small and soft next to you as he watches what he’s doing. 

You’re relieved he seems to be enjoying himself. You've always found it very rewarding to make something from scratch and tasting it afterwards, knowing all the work was worth it. 

“Okay, now we can cover it and let it simmer on low heat while we do the béchamel sauce” you explain and make him remove the wooden spoon so you can cover the pot of sauce. 

“Besha-what?” Shane stares at you like he’s not sure he really wants you to actually answer. 

You chuckle and kiss him, letting your lips stay against his a bit longer and then retreat again but not without biting his bottom lip quickly, enjoying the little grunt you receive from Shane. 

He narrows his eyes at you in warning, clearly stating you’re not to play those kinds of games if you don’t want him to lose his patience and have his wicked way with you.

But you just wink flirtatiously and start talking again before he can say or do anything else.

“Béchamel. It’s a creamy sauce you can put into lasagna. It’s very easy to do, don't worry. You just need some butter, milk and a bit of flour and then just season it with nutmeg. And salt and pepper of course” you list off the ingredients rapidly, counting them off your fingers and turn to the counter to get just that and bring everything over to put next to the stove. 

“Yeah, easy” Shane snorts sarcastically.

You roll your eyes good naturedly and bump his hip with yours.

“Come on, I'll show you” you hand him a whisk and put a smaller pot on the stove next to the simmering sauce.

Shane is quiet as he follows your direction on how to do the sauce and you have to smile when he picks it up easily, nodding along to your words all the while.

He looks just as satisfied with this preparation as he did with the tomato sauce.

“See? Easy, right?” you smile happily and Shane makes a vague nod, agreeing reluctantly.

“Great” you lift the lid off the first sauce and look into the pot. “I think we can start assembling the whole thing” 

You grab a large and square, somewhat shallow glass dish out of a cupboard and set it on the kitchen surface, then quickly turn to the oven to put it on the right setting.

You guide Shane through the process and help him with the fresh pasta sheets, as they tend to stick together in the small packet they came in.

Once you’re done and you both look at your handy work, Shane smiling proudly next to you, his eyebrows lower into a small frown first then he gives you an amused smile.

“Gonna have leftovers for days, Darlin’” he watches you as you put the dish into the waiting oven.

“I thought you could bring the rest to the station tomorrow” you shrug with one shoulder as you look into the now closed oven.

Shane is silent behind you for a few seconds but then you feel him step up right next to you and wrap an arm around your waist as you straighten again and he pulls you to his side. 

“I’m sure they'll love it” his voice is deep and soft as he kisses your temple. 

You just make a pleased humming sound and turn your head toward him so you can share a slow kiss. 

“Thought you could do the same with the cake” you suggest after the kiss ends and you take the dirty pots to the sink to fill them with water so they can soak for a bit before you rinse them.

“You gonna spoil them, beautiful… they're all bottomless pits over there and gonna come running down your door for more” Shane warns you with a warm chuckle but you can hear he’s pleased by the idea. 

You laugh a small breath through your nose and push playfully at Shane's shoulder. 

“You’re the bottomless pit. I’ve seen what you can wolf down, Walsh… I don’t even know where you put it” you look him up and down slowly and give him a flirty smile. He sure looks gorgeous and definitely not like someone who's able to eat third helpings of everything all the time.

“Got ways to burn it all off” Shane answers your quip easily, roguish grin on his lips as he eyes you heatedly.

“Oh my God, you’re terrible” you laugh and push him away from you while he snickers at your reaction. 

“You love it” 

“Mmh, you tell yourself that… Now how about we make that cake, huh?” you lift a single brow in his direction and extend your arms to the rest of the ingredients left on the counter. 

“Okay, hit me… What’re we gonna do? And don’t bother with your smart baker terms, Darlin’, cause they ain't gonna tell me shit” Shane levels you with a stare halfway between amused and exasperated. 

You roll your eyes and smirk. 

“Spoilsport” you mutter with a fake pout before you continue. “Basically it’s a simple vanilla bean sponge cake” you lift your eyebrows in silent question but Shane makes a small jerking motion with his head indicating he knows at least _that_ term. “And we’re going to fill it with some custard cream, whipped cream and then mix some raspberries and blueberries into it to get some freshness and use the slight tartness of the berries to lessen the sugary taste. Then, we cover the whole cake with a small layer of whipped cream and sprinkle it with the rest of the berries” 

Shane blinks at you slowly a few times before he leans against the counter while he keeps staring at you attentively.

“Lemme guess… We’re gonna do the whole creams and stuff ourselves” he says flatly.

“Where would be the fun if we didn’t?” you reply with a coy look before you grin devilishly.

Shane snorts but doesn't comment further and actually waits for you to tell him what to do. 

You smile privately. For all his grumbling, he sure is cooperative and attentive. 

“Right. So we’re gonna crack all those eggs and add the sugar into this bowl” you point to each ingredient in turn and then to said bowl. “I already weighed everything before you came so that we could have one less thing to do”

You choose to ignore Shane's “Yeah, cause that’s what would have taken the longest” quip and grab a small pot which you fill with a bit of water and put it on the stove you then turn on again. You then pour the sugar into the bowl and start adding the eggs one at a time. 

Shane moves into action and helps you with the eggs.

“Okay, now that the water is just simmering, we’re going to set the bowl over it in a way so that it _doesn't_ touch the water and let the mixture warm slowly until it reaches about 120 degrees and keep whisking while we wait” you explain and let Shane do what you just said, then whip out a baking thermometer from one of your drawers and stick it inside the bowl so that it reaches inside the egg mixture, holding it while you watch the temperature slowly rise. 

The timer for the lasagna goes off at some point while you let the stand mixer whisk the eggs after it reached the desired temperature and you take the bubbling hot dish out of the oven and put it on a cooling rack a little further away so that neither of you burn yourselves on it accidentally. 

The rest of the baking goes pretty well.

While the sponge cake is baking steadily, you prepare the custard cream while you let Shane whip the heavy cream until it forms nice peaks.

The sponge cake is done just when you’re done with the creams and now you just have to wait until it cools so that you'll be able to cut it in two and then fill it. 

When you look at the kitchen clock, you notice it’s a quarter to seven. You make a small noise of satisfaction. You've made good time.

“Now what?” Shane wonders from where he’s looking into his bowl of whipped cream and then lifts his eyes to you.

“We just have to wait for the custard cream and cake to cool before we can finish it” your eyes go to the clock again and you make a vague hand gesture. “I guess it should take about half an hour” you guess as you step closer to the lasagna dish and lower your face over it to sniff it appreciatively and then take it to put it back in the cooling oven, leaving the door cracked open, so that it keeps at a good temperature until you can eat it. “And then we can have dinner when we’re done with the cake”

“So we have a free half hour, huh” you hear Shane's deeper voice come closer and you instantly recognize this tone of voice. 

You turn so that the oven is at your side and face him. Sure enough, he’s slowly approaching you again, each step taken deliberately. 

You giggle softly at his antics and take a step back, then another. 

“I didn't say that” you lift a hand between your bodies to keep him at a reasonable distance. “We still have the berries to take care of”

“Won’t take half an hour though, right?” he grins wolfishly and comes still closer until his chest encounters your hand. But he doesn’t push against it. Just stares at you with his knowing darkening eyes. 

You lick your lips reflexively and swallow before you take a deep calming breath. You are not going to admit to him that the playful atmosphere you’ve been cooking in is starting to really get to you.

“Come on, Shane… We’re nearly done” you’re a bit breathless, especially since you have his warm chest against your still outstretched hand. 

This definitely doesn’t go unnoticed by him because he grins even more and pushes against your hand, gauging the resistance.

You make a fist into his shirt then, take a deep breath and push him away from you decisively.

“We’re _not_ done” you put as much strength as you can manage into your words and Shane releases a few short barked laughs as he stumbles lightly backwards from your push and lifts his hands in a show of agreement. 

Huffing a bit at your near surrender, you throw him a dirty look and go to your fridge to grab the berries out of it. 

You bend over slightly to take the two small containers out and hear Shane groan from behind you.

“If you really want me to keep my hands to myself ‘til we’re done with this whole thing, then stop putting your ass right in my face all the time… _Jesus_ … You owe me big time for this, Darlin’, ‘cause I never stopped myself that much from just _grabbin’_ your sweet ass”

You can’t help bursting out into laughter at his aggrieved tone though and Shane levels you an unimpressed stare when you face him again and close the fridge with your hip. 

“So self sacrificing of you” your smile is falsely sweet. 

Shane’s eyes narrow briefly and his nostrils flare as he breathes deeply.

But this time it’s your turn to make a sign of truce, knowing he’s just a fraction away from taking you in the kitchen. The idea causes a thrill of excitement to run through you, because you are definitely into this idea, but you haven’t gone through all this work just to throw it all away. 

So you put the containers next to the sink and take a colander out of a cupboard and delicately empty the boxes into it. 

“We’re just gonna rinse them and gently dry them so that the cream doesn’t get soggy from excess water” you explain in a light tone to let Shane get back his control over himself. 

Shane joins you after a second and takes your place to rinse the berries carefully, then hands them to you to dry. It’s all done in silence and you clamp your lips together to ward off the smile that keeps wanting to creep up your face. 

Shane actually has quite a bit of self control when he wants to, but once he gives up on it, you can be sure you won’t be able to reign him in again. So if you push him just that little bit more, you won’t get out of bed until the next day. As delightful as the idea is of course. 

When you’re done, you go to check on the cake and notice it’s already cool enough to be used. 

“Okay, so this is going to be the tricky part actually… because we’re going to have to cut the cake in two and do it as evenly as possible” you explain as you grab a long serrated knife and then bend over again to be at eye level with the cake. 

Shane makes an exasperated huffing sound through his nose and then comes to stand next to the other side of the cake. 

You will yourself not to laugh again, because he apparently wants to be good, so he’s not going to keep your ass in sight if you both want to get things done. 

You feel Shane’s intense eyes on you as you work the knife slowly but precisely through the cake.

Once you’ve cut through it and take the top piece off, you’re happy to see the cut is clean and even. 

Shane makes an impressed sound next to you and you lift your head to him furtively to send him a quick pleased wink.

“Now let’s fill and decorate” you enthuse and move into action, grabbing the various preparations and gathering them around the two cake pieces.

Since you want Shane to do the honors, you push him to the front and guide him through the filling process and put each bowl and all in front of him, telling him what to do and how. 

Shane is careful and diligent with his work and it all comes together pretty good. 

Once he’s delicately put the top piece onto the creams and berries, you let him slather the rest of the cake with the rest of the whipped cream and just take over to give it all a more even look, so that you end up with a pretty and fully white cake. 

“Well, Walsh, looks like I can still make something out of you” you hip bump him playfully and he swats your ass in reprimand. You kiss his available cheek as you laugh in amusement. “And now, for the clou du spectacle” Shane gives you a ‘what now’ face and you snort as you reach to one cupboard again and extract a large cylindrical metal bottle with a long mouthpiece and a lever. 

“The fuck is that now?” Shane sounds resigned as he stares at the bottle with raised eyebrows. 

“Since you asked me to spare you with the actual names of things, the only thing you need to know is that it’s to make whipped cream” you inform him and give the bottle a shake.

“So you’re telling me we could‘ve used _this_ earlier instead of whippin’ the shit out of the cream?” Shane asks flatly.

You chuckle under your breath at his unhappy expression. 

“No. This thing is more for decorations and to fill smaller dishes. Not for when you want to garnish a whole cake.” 

Shane looks slightly mollified by this but still stares at the device doubtfully. 

“Is it really necessary?” he questions and you grin again.

“No… it’s not” Shane closes his eyes and groans but you're quick to continue. “ _But_ … I thought it could be fun… because you use a gaz capsule you insert here” you show him a hollow metal piece you unscrewed from the bottle.”And pour the cream into the bottle. Then you screw the capsule back onto it, which will release the gas into the bottle and create pressure inside, which will result into nice and very light cream after you give it a good shake and then press the lever”

Sure enough and as you had anticipated, Shane’s expression goes from dubious to very interested quickly as he listens to your explanations on how to use the device. Probably the fact that it has some kind of trigger making up for it. 

“Wanna try?” you ask with a warm smile. 

“Yeah, sure. I came this far, right? How hard can it be?” he nods to himself a few times and takes the bottle from you.

Pleased he likes the idea, you return to the fridge to fetch a cold brick of heavy cream and then pour the content into the bottle Shane holds out to you. 

“Okay… Now you put the lid back on, then take the capsule and screw it on like I showed you” you give him a small metal capsule after he put the lid on and slowly does as instructed. You hear a clear whooshing sound and you nod eagerly when Shane looks to you inquiringly, letting him know this is supposed to happen when you do it right. “Perfect! Now you shake it nice and hard but not too many times. Three or four times should be enough”. 

You turn around as you say this to go back to the cake and Shane follows you over to it. 

“So when you’re done, you can-” but you jump and yelp in shock when you hear a loud spraying sound come from behind you and effectively cut you off in what you had been wanting to say. 

When you turn around, it’s to find a stunned looking Shane staring back at you, covered from head to chest in an explosion of frothy whipped cream. He visibly took the brunt of it since there are minimal traces on the floor and on the counter.

“Lemme guess... I’m not supposed to press the lever with the bottle upright” he states, voice showing just how done he is right now. 

You’re gritting your teeth like crazy as you try to not laugh immediately.

“No” you answer anyway, voice coming out strained and Shane nods to himself as he sucks on his front teeth in annoyance and scrunches up his nose, giving you a warning look. 

But the giggles are slowly bubbling up and over your lips as you bite at your lower lip to keep them under control. But it’s a lost cause and you know it, because your lip biting becomes a full fledged grin and you soon break out into peels of laughter as you hold yourself up on the kitchen island and cackle uncontrollably. 

“Watch it, Beautiful” Shane warns you again, tongue pushing on the inside of his lower lip and then licking over it as he puts the bottle on the counter. 

But you can’t help yourself, he looks so pissed but so adorable under all this mess of cream. 

“I have you so whipped, Walsh” you gasp through your mirth and have to fold into yourself as you laugh even harder at your bad pun. It was just too good to pass up on. 

“That right, huh?” you barely hear Shane’s words through your laughter but in the next second he has you against the counter, one large hand on your ass and the other one deep inside your hair as he tugs your head into the ideal position for him to ravish your mouth and shutting you up instantly. 

You gasp into the punishing kiss and Shane doesn’t hesitate before his hot tongue pushes through your lips to deepen it further. The taste of the whipped cream is strong on his tongue as he must have received some around his lips.

You whimper into his mouth and wrap your arms around his middle and then up to wrap your hands over his shoulders, where you grab at his shirt. You don’t even care if your own clothes will get stained by all the liquid on Shane. 

The kiss ends as abruptly as it had started though, but it’s so that Shane can turn you around forcefully and bend you over the kitchen island fully with the hand still in your hair and then push the cake out of the way with the other. 

“Keep your hands next to your head, pretty girl, if you don’t want me to bind them” his voice is a deep rasp against your neck and you have to swallow heavily as an eager shiver runs through you.

As much as you want to push him even more, you obey and keep your hands against the cool surface. 

When he’s satisfied you’re going to do as told, you feel him remove his hand from your hair and slide it down your back at the same time he rises from over you again. 

Your top is pushed slightly up your back and then there’s an insistent tug at your pants and panties and you find yourself bared to Shane’s eyes as he pushes the fabric down until it comes to rest around your ankles. 

Shane makes an appreciative guttural sound and soon enough you receive a good and nice slap to each cheek, making you gasp and groan against the counter. You turn your head to one side so you can breathe more easily. 

“You had it comin’, Darlin’” he rumbles and grabs both globes sharply. “Now lemme see what I can do with that cream” he says it like he’s talking to himself and you angle your head so that you can see him a bit more and watch as he collects a dollop of cream from his cheek with a thumb and then swipes the same thumb down your crack and through your folds. 

You moan at his touch and instinctively cant your hips up for more.

“Bet you taste even sweeter now” you see his dark eyes focus on your exposed center and you tremble at how hungry he looks. 

And with no further ado, he sinks to his knees, spreads your ass with his strong fingers and buries his face between your legs to lick you from your clit up to your crack in one hot swipe of tongue. 

You close your eyes tightly as your mouth opens to release a long mewl at the delicious heat and pressure it generates. You keep the wanton and long moans coming as he does it again and again but then you feel him tilt his head so he can suck on your already throbbing clit fervently, making you gasp and keen as you fight to stay in position on the counter. 

He moves away for a second, then there’s some movement behind you and then his thumb is gliding through you again, followed instantly by his tongue. 

“So sweet for me, Darlin’. So damn sweet” he licks and sucks at you with renewed vigor and you realize in the back of your mind that he must have used some cream on you again. 

He gets back to his feet when your legs are starting to shake slightly from pleasure and you make a small sound of distress as you feel his mouth and tongue leave you.

Your eyes open again when Shane only chuckles and you see him reach out to you with one arm to wrap his hand around your throat and lift you up relatively gently to him. You push up with your hands to take some weight from him and follow his guidance until you have your head at his shoulder.

“Keep your hands on the counter where I can see them” he breaths roughly into your ear and you do as told, wrapping your thumb under the kitchen island and resting the fingers on top.

The hand around your neck leaves slowly and you feel him move around a bit and hear the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down, the sound making you tremble with anticipation. 

Then Shane is pressing his hips closer to yours until you feel the hot head of his cock against your dripping entrance. You gulp when Shane doesn't push forward just yet, his cock just there, but you don’t dare move either. 

Instead, his left hand returns to your throat and squeezes slightly, making you gasp at the silent promise and his right hand pushes on your lower back to make you tilt your hips outward a bit more and then wraps it around your right hip.

Then his mouth is at your ear again, his lips grazing teasingly against the shell as he speaks.

“Just so we're clear... You don't get to come” he announces, his tone so level that the words take a fraction of a second longer to register with you and then you can’t even protest because he chooses this moment to slam right into you, making you scream loudly instead.

Shane is absolutely ruthless as he fucks into you so hard, chasing his own pleasure, that he knocks the breath out of you and you’re left gasping and panting shrilly. But even this is starting to get difficult as he starts to apply gradually more pressure over your windpipe until your head just rests against his shoulder and your mouth is slack as the brilliant pleasure rises inside you rapidly and small points of darkness start floating around the side of your vision.

“Fuck!” Shane swears vehemently. “Can feel you clenching around me already… You like that, huh?” he rasps into your ear and squeezes your throat just that bit more, making you keen near silently, before he releases the pressure to just keep the hand over it and you breathe in air deeply and greedily. “But no orgasm for you, pretty girl… That’s what happens when you push me too far” 

Shane then stops for a moment in his brutal thrusts and takes a step back, nearly dislodging his cock and then grabs you by both hips to tug you back more, so that you have to lean further over the counter, your hands slipping up the surface as you go. 

He then takes up position again and just fucks right back into you, resulting in another cry of ecstasy from you and resumes the same wild pace as before but keeps his hands on your hips in a tight, bruising grip. 

“Gonna make sure you remember this” you hear the intent in his voice and his mounting pleasure in how he growls his words. 

He snaps his hips hard against yours harshly and then slips his hands from your hips to grab at your ass and spread you wide for him.

“You look so fucking good like this. Spread on my dick… Wish you could see yourself” his voice is full of wondrous praise and his thumbs go too tug at your outer lips to give him an even better view of how he is ruining you. 

You moan high pitched even as your face burns at how beautifully exposed you feel. 

Shane grunts after a while and his fingers release your skin, only so he can slap your ass hard twice and receive a yelp accompanied by a loud moan from you. 

He then simply pulls out, leaving your inner walls to grasp against thin air and a dejected sound to come through your lips. 

“What…” you turn your face to the side when you hear some distinctive, slick and rhythmic sounds and catch Shane stroking his dick rapidly and then groaning long and deep in his throat, head thrown back, as his orgasm hits him and you feel the hot ropes of his release land on your overheated ass. 

You just stare at him in aroused shock while you still keep your hands on the kitchen island and watch Shane stop his movements on his dick and slowly let his head fall back forward until your eyes meet and he simply grins at you large and satisfied, pupils blown completely. 

“Well fuck! Doncha make a pretty picture like that, Darlin’” his voice is a deep croak as he puts himself away and you finally lift from your bent over position to turn around and face him after having stepped out of your pants at last, your top drifting down to your hips again.

Your blood is still singing with unfulfilled arousal, your core pulsing around nothing as you’re breathing fast. 

You stare at each other, Shane with the most self satisfied gaze you have ever seen on his face, and that’s saying something considering he’s a smug bastard way too often, and you with hungry and dark eyes. 

You let your eyes travel over his whole form heatedly, taking in all the cream still in his hair and having transformed into a sticky mess inside it, making the hair stick up here and there rather adorably. His shirt is a total mess and yours must be as well since you had been against him back and front, but you don’t look at yourself, keeping your eyes on him appreciatively. 

When your gaze returns to his face and you notice a remaining streak of cream under his ear, in a spur of the moment decision, you lift your hand to swipe it away with your thumb, then reach behind yourself and collect a bit of his release with the index finger of the same hand, then bring it back to your face and search Shane's eyes with yours. Once you're sure he's watching you intently, him having actually followed your every move, you glide your thumb and finger together and then lick them both clean, sucking on each extremity pointedly, holding Shane's gaze all the while.

"Delicious" you hum, your voice turning smoky in your continuous state of arousal and you feel intensely satisfied when Shane's stare turns dark again and he actually growls before he advances on you once more.

He's back in your space in one big step and grabs your jaw tightly to tilt your head to his as he crushes his mouth to your expecting one, you having already parted your lips to let him delve his tongue into your mouth fiercely.

You both groan as he kisses you breathless, his other hand coming around you to grab at your stained ass again and push your bare hips against his clothed ones.

“You had _one_ last chance to still make it for dinner but if you wanna play it like that” he growls against your mouth, biting on your bottom lip viciously. “Fine” and he snaps his hips forward, letting you realize he’s already hardening again. “Now _get_ that ass in the bedroom right now”

He lets go of you and stares as you expectantly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to hold back enough for you to move.

Yet now you know dinner is lost for the next few hours or even until tomorrow, you decide to throw caution to the wind and goad him some more. Because as much as you love how rough he can be, though he still always makes sure he stays on a path you both enjoy, and how much you love it when he manhandles you into doing what he wants, what you love most of all, is to tease him, push him until you can make him snap. It’s the most heady feeling. Knowing you have the power to make him lose all control and make him simply take until you are both sated and satisfied. 

“Make me” you breathe as you take a few steps back and throw him a teasing smirk. 

“Want me to take you on the fucking floor, pretty girl?” his voice is full of dark warning as he observes you with heated intensity. He takes a few steps forward as well, his tongue dragging over his lips repeatedly, top lip curling up dangerously.

But your smirk breaks into a huge grin while you keep walking backwards towards your room. 

“ _Make… me_ ” you repeat, accentuating each work strongly.

You just have the time to shriek in delight when Shane propels himself forward and misses you by a breath when you move lightning-quick to the side. You then hightail it to the bedroom, hearing Shane swear colorfully as he gives chase while you laugh in exhilaration. 

He catches up to you just when you reach the bed and actually tackles you to it with an animalistic growl. You scream at the impact and are still laughing when you land in the middle of the bed and even manage to turn on your back as Shane looms over you and cages you in with his arms and legs.

You reach out for his neck and lift up as you pull him down into another fierce kiss. 

You slip your hands between your bodies and tug at his shirt insistently. Shane breaks the kiss and chucks the shirt and while he’s at it, removes the rest of his clothes as well, revealing his renewed erection to your hungry gaze. 

He then attacks himself at divesting you of your own last piece of clothing as well and pulls at your own shirt and nearly rips it off of you in his eagerness to get you naked. 

Except he doesn’t pull it off completely. He moves your arms up with it until he has them over your head and manages to make some kind of knot into the fabric to bind your hands together.

“Desperate for it, huh” Shane goads this time when he finally leans back over your prone form, one hand over your bound hands.

In answer, you wrap your legs around his thighs to make him lower his hips down to yours. 

But Shane just laughs under his breath and then proceeds to enter you oh so slowly, making you feel every inch of his hot cock. 

You groan and expect him to quicken his space like before, but he pulls out just as slowly, dragging out until just the tip stays inside and repeats the whole action again. 

“Shane” you plead in a high voice. 

“Not what you want?” he asks curiously, knowingly, as he squeezes your right thigh. 

“You know goddamn well that’s not what I want” you grouse through your panting.

“Told you I’d make you remember this” he simply states as he keeps undulating his hips back and forth at a too leisurely pace. 

The bastard. He already came, so of course he can take his lovely time now. But you are still strung so high from earlier and just need release so, so badly. 

“Shane, please” you beg breathely.

He doesn’t answer you though but drifts his left hand gradually from your right thigh up your body, teasing his fingers over your skin, until he reaches you face. 

You can feel the slight stickiness of his fingers from where he had it on your ass just a few minutes ago and when he puts a questing thumb against your lips, you’re immediately greeted by the taste of him on your tongue as you suck on the digit greedily, groaning around it. 

“Attagirl” Shane rumbles approvingly and swipes over your lower lip before he takes the hand away again and brings it between your legs where he’s still fucking you slowly but steadily. 

You observe him with anticipation as he lowers his head to watch what he’s doing and you finally gasp out loudly in pleasure when he applies divine pressure over your clit. 

“ _Yes_!” you hiss through your teeth as your head goes back against the mattress. 

But then, and you should have anticipated this since Shane loves to be a contrary bastard, the pressure of his thumb becomes a little too much and your hips buck up and away as he starts rubbing hard circles against you. But Shane doesn’t let up and follows your hips. 

The asshole is way too good at multitasking because his own hips never falter in what they’re doing while he takes you apart with his hands.

“Too much?” you hear the smug grin and so open your eyes again to throw him a dirty look. But you remain quiet though. Because you know that it will only make things worse. And with your arms like this, still held captive by his right hand, you can’t even begin to to anything. 

“If looks could kill, Darlin’” he chuckles, pleased with himself and keeps working you over as he lowers his face to yours again and slips his tongue against your lips before taking them in a deep kiss. 

And working you over he does mercilessly. Your hips keep bucking this way and that way as his thrusts turn into sharp jabs, though the pace never really increases, and his hand just moves with you, rubbing and circling and pushing until your belly starts contracting under the arrival of your long awaited release. 

“Shane… Shane” you babble away uncontrollably against his lips as you start shaking apart.

“Yeah… there we go, beautiful” he croons deeply and suddenly begins snapping his hips back and forth rapidly, powerfully and triggers your orgasm into rushing over you just as abruptly while he keeps rubbing over your clit forcefully, making you scream and cry out in delirious pleasure. Around him. Under him. For him. 

You’re so out of it that you barely pick up the moment when Shane’s hips finally stutter to a halt and he comes deep inside you with a loud groan. 

Your eyes having closed during your climax, you can only feel when Shane puts some more of his weight onto you and kisses you long and deep with lazy passes of his tongue. 

He blindly removes the makeshift binds from around your hands and you're finally able to fold your arms around his neck to kiss him back. 

The kiss lasts a long time as you take the time to come back from your mutual high, Shane having shifted your bodies so that you are on top and straddling him. 

It’s actually one of your favorite parts of sex with Shane. You both express yourself very well verbally, for good and bad stuff but you do it just as well when your lips come together. 

When the kiss comes to an end, only small pecks being exchanged, you fold your forearms over his chest and gaze at him fondly, smiling lightly. 

Then Shane’s stomach growls loudly and you burst out laughing at the unexpected noise. 

“Dinner?” you inquire in between small laughs.

“Guess I owe it to the lasagna” Shane smirks and swats your ass lightly. 

“You do but… you’re the one who made a mess in there so you get to clean it up as well” you grin impishly. 

“You and your goddamn mouth” Shane growls and throws you to the side as he rolls over you again.

Apparently the lasagna would have to wait some more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Device responsible for all of this
> 
> And this is the actual cake I made and used in this story
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/GsL40CZ)  
> 


End file.
